


Teenage Dream

by zjofierose



Series: Full Moon Fic(let)s [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Homecoming, Lydia is Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira never really thought about Malia that way. ...did she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

It's not that she's gay, she doesn't think. She's always thought girls were pretty, and smelled good, and she's always been athletic, and thus pretty comfortable with her body, and other girls bodies, and her body _with_ other girls' bodies. She was kind of a late bloomer; small physically, and so active that some of those things that happened to the other girls in early middle school were still waiting in the wings as she turned 12, 13.

But then she hit high school, and she finally got breasts (small ones, but still), and boys made her blush, and her older cousin mailed her a small pink vibrator for her 14 th birthday, and that was really that. She liked boys, and boys (some of them) liked her, and the world was opening up to new ideas and experiences and fun and...

And then they moved to Beacon Hills.

To say it was a rough couple of months is an understatement, probably, but she likes to stay optimistic. She's naturally bubbly, and likes to look on the bright side, and well, Stiles seems to be recovering ok, and Derek and Lydia are both pretty friendly, and... then there was that whole thing with Scott.

She gets it, ok? He and Allison were clearly still in love, even though they also clearly both had their heads up their asses. And it's not like she thinks that Scott didn't actually like her; she's sure that he did. That he does, even. But... at the risk of sounding a little Facebook, it's complicated.

She's trying to give him space- his first love died horribly in his arms, it's the absolute least she can do, right? And to be honest... she might kinda be off boys for a while. The twins were hot, but completely terrifying, and Stiles is really cute, but she doesn't want to deal with that kind of intensity, probably Lydia and Derek and Scott are the only people who really can. Isaac was a creeper, Derek is stupidly attractive, but he's like an older brother, and not interested anyway, even if she were, and well, Danny's gay. So.

So she had resigned herself to being happily single for a while. It gives her more time to practice with the katana, and Derek's teaching her to drive, and really, she's fine with it. She's fifteen, it's not like she  _needs_ a boyfriend. She's still got a soft spot for Scott, but that's ok, it's ok to be a little sad about something that you were excited about that didn't work out. It doesn't have to take over the rest of your life.

All of that is to say that, when Malia Tate turned up leaning against her locker door on Friday, Kira was happily planning a weekend of driving with Derek, katana practice, homework, grilling some burgers with her dad, and maybe grabbing a matinee with her mom. Life was good.

“You gonna go to this dance?”

“Dance?”

Malia rolls her eyes, Kira can believe she's Derek's cousin alright, and raises a slow hand to point to one of the big painted banners hanging from the hallway ceiling. This particular one is hot pink lettering on a dark purple poster-board, proclaiming “BHS Homecoming 2014- Nothing Can Keep Us Apart.”

“Yeah. Homecoming. Are you gonna go?”

Kira blinks in surprise. She's spent a little time with Malia, but not a lot- Lydia seems to have taken Malia under her wing, making sure she's fierce rather than feral, and Kira likes them both, but feels a little out of her depth sometimes when it's just the three of them.

“Uh. No? I wasn't planning to.” Kira shoves her Trig textbook into her bag, thinks for a moment about whether she needs her History book or not. “Are you?”

Malia pauses, and Kira turns to look at her. She's as gorgeous as ever, long hair sweeping over her shoulders, tall and more than a little wild. Her eyes are dark in the fluorescent lighting, and she's biting her bottom lip absently.

“If the person I'm asking says yes.”

“...huh.” Somehow it just hasn't occurred to her that Malia would... date. It's stupid, now that she thinks about it. Why wouldn't she? She's pretty, and smart, and funny. Kira knows that she and Stiles have been sniffing around each other for a while, that she's got a string of boys from the upper grades who watch her in the lunch room.

Still, it's funny the way it makes her stomach drop a little. If you'd asked her five minutes ago if she cared who Malia Tate took to homecoming, she'd've answered “no” without thinking twice, but now, with Malia right there, in her space, it's... a little disconcerting.

Kira grabs her History book after all, squats down to zip her bag.

“Who are you asking?” She raises her eyes just in time to see Malia's smile go toothy and a little predatory.

“You,” she says firmly, and oh.

Oh.

–

Her mother tuts at the short notice, but they head for the mall on Saturday morning, Kira's best heels in hand. They end up with a knee-length number- it's homecoming, not prom, and she's no Lydia, she doesn't want to overdo it- a dark orange, fitted strapless bodice with a full tulle skirt. It had looked a little pumpkin-y on the hanger, but her mom had insisted she try it, and it's perfect, it floats around her like flames, like desert dust.

She'd bit the bullet and texted a pic of it to Lydia, cause she just wasn't sure about her shoes, and Lydia had immediately responded with “not those, I'll be at your place at five”, which she guesses solves that problem.

They buy the dress, and go home. She grills with her dad, and they have a late lunch/early dinner of juicy burgers and oven-baked fries. It's delicious, and takes her mind off things, which is wonderful. Maybe she's just a nerd, but she loves her parents, likes spending time with them at home. Or maybe it's just because she's an only child, she doesn't know, but whatever it is, the events since they moved to Beacon Hills, as weird and upsetting as they've been, only served to push them closer in the end.

They clean up, and then there's the doorbell, and Kira answers it with her heart pounding and her stomach fluttering, even though she knows it's only Lydia, it's still the beginning of this new thing, this thing she didn't see coming, hadn't thought to wonder about until it turned up in front of her.

Lydia is already perfectly coiffed, a dry cleaning bag in one hand and a tote bag full of supplies in the other. She looks Kira over from head to toe before marching past her into the house, heading unerringly for Kira's bedroom.

“Shower,” she calls back over her shoulder, “and then we'll start with your nails.”

Kira closes the door and heads for the bathroom.

–

They get all finished up fifteen minutes before their dates arrive. Lydia is apparently going with both Stiles  _and_ Derek, which Kira both wants to laugh at, and also can't wait to see on the dance floor. Malia doesn't drive, so Derek's driving them all in his dumb soccer-mom car, but whatever. She gets to put on a party dress and go to a dance with a pretty girl and her friends, she's not about to nitpick about their ride.

They come downstairs, and her mom nods approvingly while her dad tears up just a little bit, then brings out the camera and stands them in the backyard for photos. The posing is interminable, and Kira rolls her eyes, but Lydia just pinches her and smiles bigger, hissing “ _he's so happy for you”_ through her teeth, and yeah. He is. She smiles again, careful to keep her lipstick off her teeth.

She doesn't hear the doorbell ring the second time, but suddenly her mom is opening the backdoor as Stiles falls out of it, grabbing himself on the railing before he hits the deck and straightening his deep red bow-tie. He catches sight of them and grins as wide as he can, whistling as he flings himself down the stairs, fetching up next to Lydia and letting her look him over and nod before he leans in to kiss her cheek. She smiles and bats her eyes, and Stiles blushes slowly out to the tips of his ears.

Derek is next, wearing a full suit next to Stile's shirt and pants, and Kira does not know  _how_ they think he's going to be allowed in. Maybe they got him signed on as a chaperone? Because for all that he's not that much older than Stiles and Lydia, the scruff and the tie make him clearly well beyond the pale for appropriate high school dates. He walks calmly over, elbows Stiles out of the way to the sound of a protested  _ow, hey!_ , and takes Lydia's hand in his to fasten on the most gorgeous corsage Kira's ever seen of red and white poppies. It must be an inside joke, because she laughs and Derek smiles, then leans in to kiss her other cheek, and Kira steps out of the way so that her dad can take some pictures of the three of them together, the ruffles of Lydia's oxblood dress spilling over the dark pant legs of her dates.

Watching the ridiculous hotness of the trio in front of her get photographed (who on earth knew Stiles cleaned up well?) distracts them all, and she nearly misses it when Malia slides out the door, slipping silently behind Kira's parents, eyes locked on Kira's. She can feel her her stomach flip, and wipes her hands as discreetly as she can on the back of her dress as she swallows hard.

Malia comes up close, too close, but then she never seems to have quite the same human space boundaries that everyone else does, and it makes sense, Kira doesn't know why it keep surprising her.

“Here.” Malia holds out her hand, looking almost... bashful. She's clutching a small bouquet of purple flowers in front of her smoke grey dress, holding a matching one out to Kira. “I didn't know what you liked, and these don't really work as a corsage, but...” she looks down, then up again, and Kira hears her mother laugh, “they seemed appropriate.”

She reaches out a hand to take them, turning the small bundle around in her hands, smiling as Malia puts a careful hand on her waist.

“They're beautiful. What are they?”

Her mother's hand settles on her shoulder. “Foxglove”, she says, her voice full of amusement, and the corner of Malia's mouth twitches up in acknowledgment of the joke. “They're lovely, dear.” She pats Kira's shoulder, then steps away. “Ok, girls, stand together and let Dad take your photo.”

–

Her mom makes her dad put the camera away eventually, and they pile out the door in the last edges of sunset to the car, flowers, tickets, and jackets in hand. Derek starts the engine while Stiles opens the door for Lydia to settle into the front seat. Malia's had Kira's hand in hers since halfway through the photos, and Kira feels like she's floating, like she's come just ever so slightly unmoored from gravity and is rising like a lighted lantern into the evening air.

“Hey.”

Malia stops just short of the opened car door, pulling Kira in close and pinning her with her dark eyes.

“Yeah?”

Her voice is breathy, strange and light in her ears, and she forgets to close her eyes as Malia raises a hand to Kira's chin and presses their mouths together, firm and warm. Malia's eyes are softly shining in the shadows as she pulls away, and she smiles as Kira raises an unconscious hand to her lips.

“Let's go.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paintedlandscape for letting me babble my way through this one. :)
> 
> I'm behind in my Full Moon Fic Challenge fics, but we're just gonna pretend that I wrote this in time to be my submission for April.
> 
> If you want to see my headcanon for the dresses involved, [this is Kira's ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/001/1/6121526/il_fullxfull.391540512_rnte.jpg) (only with a less frou-frou bodice. same skirt, more sleek top), [this is Malia's](http://i.tfcdn.com/img2/6YNdKIgAHcixCsIwEADQ4upPOHVsztiEIhQXly4ufoAcyZkeJE04S9C_9JOkju_tDt99g6WgUGzmdS1npYTdnMgzdm7GZaGIvvIrS-dyUlPCQFeKXEk-ijfdSSo7uvwx-fEEvT7qhwUztEXyk-O2RgOANboVclzohonGEEM_DG8L8AM*/4K0GTf8B.B), and [this is Lydia's](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-9CykFrhO8wg/UJSBAmwnnrI/AAAAAAAADOM/AWuWaI7zXaA/s1600/Ruffled+Vintage+Oxblood+Bridesmaid+Dress.jpg) (only probably a shade or two darker). Also, [these are the shoes](https://img1.etsystatic.com/037/0/8658751/il_340x270.522137545_9b52.jpg) that Lydia loans Kira. I want them.
> 
> The end.


End file.
